


Das Messer

by NoizyKorat



Series: Licht und Schatten [1]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angedeutete Selbstverletzung, Angedeuteter Tod, Angedeuteter harter Sex, Beginnende Beziehung, Heimliche Beziehung, M/M, Psychische Instabilität, Seltenes Pairing, Sex mit dem Feind, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoizyKorat/pseuds/NoizyKorat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Schicksal geht seltsame Wege; so auch, als Ken und Farello mitten im Kampf jede Selbstkontrolle verlieren und anderweitig über einander herfallen.<br/>Diese Begebenheit lässt keinen der Beiden in Ruhe und im Nu müssen sie sich ihre Gefühle eingestehen und sind dazu bereit ihnen statt zu geben.<br/>Für den mental sehr instabilen Farfarello kann diese Gefühlsflut, die unerwartete Nähe und die Herausforderung nicht entdeckt zu werden, schnell die Grenzen seiner Belastbarkeit erreichen, insbesondere da Ken offenbar nicht gerade an seinem Leben hängt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Messer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Das Messer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187066) by Subway to Sally. 



> Weder Weiß Kreuz noch das Lied gehören mir. Eine Urheberrechtsverletzung ist nicht beabsichtigt, da es sich um Fanwork ohne materielles Interesse handelt.
> 
> Irgendwann, als ich dieses Lied hörte, während ich den Manga las, hatte ich plötzlich exakt dieses Pairing, diese Story, diese Bilder im Kopf und musste es einfach aufschreiben. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.
> 
> Selbst probegelesen, daher potentiell etwas Fehler behaftet. Wenn ihr etwas findet oder beitragen wollt freue ich mich sehr wenn ihr mir ein paar Zeilen hinterlasst. Vielen Dank!

~ "Zwischen deine Schulterblätter  
passt ein Messer und ein Kuss,  
zwischen uns liegt dieser Morgen  
wie ein dunkler breiter Fluss" ~

Die Schwärze der Nacht wandelt sich in ein tristes Grau. Erste Sonnenstrahlen färben den  
Himmel in träumerischen Pasteltönen, gleich eines Auqarels. Langsam, dennoch  
unaufhörlich ziehen die Morgenstunden ins Land. Überall liegt noch alles in tiefem, festem  
Schlaf, doch ich habe die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu getan.  
Eigentlich habe ich die Stille hier bisher immer über alles geliebt, doch jetzt ertrage ich sie  
schier nicht. Undurchdringbar in ihrer Schwere liegt sie im Raum, nimmt mir die Luft zum  
Atmen, schnürt mir das Herz ein, vor Verzweiflung. Doch eigentlich ist es nicht einmal  
wirklich still. Unheilvoll hallt mir mein eigener, unruhiger Herzschlag in den Ohren und  
nur zu deutlich höre ich deinen ruhigen Atem. Ich muss nicht einmal hinsehen um zu  
wissen, dass du noch immer seelig schläfst, ein glückliches Lächeln auf deinem friedlichen  
Gesicht, von meinem Dilema völlig ahnungslos.  
In Momenten wie diesem verfluche ich meine überschärften Sinne, denn das Gefühl deines  
langsamen, gleichmäßigen Herzschlags, das Geräusch deines Blutes, wie es durch die  
Adern rauscht, setzt meine Nerven unter Strom.  
Verdammt noch mal! Dank der vermaledeiten Sicherheitstüre, die meine lieben Herren  
Mitbewohner schützen soll, kann ich noch nicht einmal einfach verschwinden.  
Vorsichtig um dich ja nicht zu wecken löse ich mich aus deinen warmen Armen, in denen  
ich nur vor Stunden zu gerne versunken bin, die mir jede Sekunde fehlen, die du nicht bei mir bist.

~" Aufgespalten mit der Zunge  
hab ich gestern deinen Mund, und du bist bei mir geblieben  
viel zu lange, Stund um Stund" ~

Langsam erhebe ich meinen trägen Leib, setze mich auf. Nachdenklich streift mein Blick  
durch das trübe Fenster in die Ferne, verliert sich in den graufarbigen Schlieren des  
anbrechenden Morgens.  
Es ist das erste Mal, dass du hier bist, eine ganze Nacht mit mir verbringst.  
Ich hatte schon geglaubt zu halluzinieren, als ich plötzlich deine Präsenz in meiner Nähe  
spürte und du einen Moment später auch schon mit einem verheißungsvollen Lächeln in  
der Tür standest, sie leise hinter dir geschloßen hattest. Ohne Umschweife, ohne Zögern  
bist du gleich auf mich zu gekommen, langsam wie im Zeitraffer, doch frei von jeder  
Angst.  
Erst als deine warmen Arme sich um mich schlossen, meine Fesseln lösten, als ich deine  
weichen Lippen auf meinen rauen spüren konnte, war mir ohne jeden Zweifel klar, dass es,  
dass du, Wirklichkeit warst.  
Wie hätte ich mich erwehren können, nicht sehnsuchtsvoll in diesen Kuss zu verfallen, der  
uns gleichermaßen den Atem raubte. Andächtig, als währst du das größte Heiligtun dieser  
Welt waren meine Hände über deinen vor Erwartung zitternden Leib gestrichen. Nach und  
nach nur, hatte ich dich jeder störenden Hülle entledigt, voller Spannung und Vorfreude auf  
das, was ich wohl darunter vorfinden mochte. Gleich einem Kind, das ein lang ersehntes  
Geschenk öffnet, dass es wahrlich zu bekommen nicht zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Einem  
Steinmetz gleich, der voller Stolz sein größtes Werk einer letzen Kontrolle unterzieht,  
bevor er es der Öffentlichkeit enthüllt, hatte ich deinen wundervollen Körper erforscht, mit  
allem was ich hatte. Tief in meine Erinnerung hat sich dein frischer, warmer Geschmack  
wie sonnenverwöhnte Tomaten gebrannt. Dein betörender, herb anmutender Duft wie  
Moschus und Limonengras, die Textur deiner Haut, duftig, fest und glatt wie teures  
Zedernholz.  
Wie sehr hast du mich süchtig gemacht, nach deinen atemlosen, extatischen Lauten, deiner  
unbändigen, alles verschlingenden Hitze, deiner unfassbaren Enge die mich immer tiefer in  
dich zu ziehen scheint, unaufhaltsam weiter und weiter in den Wahnsinn treibt.  
Keuchen hab ich dich gemacht, stöhnen und schreien, als gäbe es kein Morgen, mit meines  
Körpers Taten. Nicht mit mehr, nicht mit weniger, nur damit alleine.  
Eine ganze Nacht haben wir uns geliebt, ohne Unterlass, leidenschaftlich, doch mit einer  
Zärtlichkeit, die mir bisher gänzlich unbekannt gewesen war. Spät erst bist du völlig  
erschöpft eingeschlafen, hast mich instinktiv fest in deine Arme gezogen, als würdest du  
mich niemals wieder gehen lassen, hast deinen warmen Körper eng an mich geschmiegt,  
als könnte diese kleine Geste all meine Sorgen und Ängste in Luft auflösen.

~ "Nur wer feige ist, der tötet  
Liebe durch das Wort allein.  
Für das Messer braucht es Helden  
und ich kann nicht feige sein" ~

Habe ich dich ebenso im Sturm erobert wie du mich? Kann ich dir nur halb so viel geben,  
wie du mir, selbst in dieser kurzen, flüchtigen Zeit? Oh, wie sehr ich es zu wissen wünschte, Liebster, sag mir nur ein Wort. Ein einziges, kleines Wort, das meiner  
gepeinigten Seele ein Stück mehr Frieden schenken könnte.  
Niemals zuvor habe ich mich um die Konsequenzen meines Handelns geschert, was ich  
meinen Mitmenschen tat. Du jedoch bist eine Ausnahme. Dich will ich glücklich sehen, um  
jeden Preis, und koste es mein eigenes verfluchtes Leben. Ohne zu zaudern würde ich mir  
mit bloßen Händen das schlagende Herz aus dem Leibe reißen und dir blutend, ohne jede  
Reue zu Füßen legen, würdest du nur danach verlangen.  
Ich bin dir verfallen, mit Haut und Haar, mit Geist und Seele. Niemand kann mir das je  
nehmen, und wenn ich es in meinem tiefsten Innerstan verschließen müsste. Es mag ja  
immer so schön heißen, dass im Leben nichts sicher sei, außer der Tod, doch noch etwas  
anderes ist es ebenso. Nie werde ich dich wieder vergessen, was auch immer geschehen  
mag. Vor jedem Gott, vor jedem Gericht, auf jedes Buch, auf jedes Grab würde ich  
schwören, niemals wieder von deiner Seite zu weichen. Ich kann nicht länger ohne dich...

~ "Ich hab schwer mit dir gerungen,  
als ich gestern mit dir schlief.  
Eingebrannt in meine Schultern  
ist dein Zeichen rot und tief" ~

Wieder einmal versinke ich in Gedanken, Erinnerungen. Unseren Erinnerungen.  
Nur zu gut weiß ich noch wie alles begonnen hat, in jener einen Nacht.  
Wie so oft waren es wieder einmal wir beide, die einander im Kampf gegenüberstanden,  
und wieder hatte es uns in unserem Eifer weitab unserer Kameraden verschlagen. Unsere  
Blicke mit bedrohlichem Funkeln aufeinander gerichtet, einander taxierend, stürzten wir  
immer weiter todesmutig aufeinander los, obgleich wir beide schon von Wunden übersäht  
bluteten und schwankten, als währen wir bereits mehr tot als lebendig.  
Doch plötzlich war Ende und wir beide Schachmatt.  
Noch immer ist mir nicht klar, wie mir das passieren konnte, doch nur einen kleinen  
Moment war ich wohl unachtsam gewesen, und im nächsten hatte ich auch schon einen  
Baum im Rücken, deinen Körper eng an mich gepresst, deine Krallen stoßbereit auf meiner  
Brust, mein Dolch an deiner Halsschlagader.  
Oh wie köstlich waren die Schauer gewesen, die mich durchliefen, als dein fester Körper  
mich fixierte, der kalte Stahl deiner Bugnugs, der sich fömlich in meine Haut zu brennen  
schien und dann diese Augen. Diese großen, tiefblauen Augen, schöner als jeder Enzian  
auf diesem verdammten Planteten es nur sein konnte, die mich fesselten wie Stahlseile,  
mich hypnotisierten wie die Schlange ihre Frühstücksmaus.  
Noch heute könnte ich dahinschmelzen wenn ich deinen Blick von damals wieder vor mir  
sehe. Ungezähmte Wildheit, freudiger Triumph, völlige Verwirrung, vielleicht gar ein  
wenig Angst, kuriose Faszination, und ein leiser Hauch animalischen Begehrens.  
Bevor wir beide uns überhaupt unserer Lage so recht klar waren, hatten sich unsere Lippen  
schon in einem wilden, um Dominanz heischenden Kuss verbunden, waren unsere, schon  
mit dem Blut des Anderen getränkten Waffen unbeachtet zu Boden gefallen.  
Dieser Kampf würde ein anderer werden. Einer der mit anderen Waffen gefochten wurde,  
in dem es weder Sieger noch Verlier gab und jeder von uns einen Tod zu sterben hatte.  
Das Reißen von Kleidung, atemloses Keuchen, laute Schreie von Lust und Schmerz und  
das Aufeinanderteffen willigen Fleisches mischte sich sich unter das Klirren von Waffen und die gebrüllten Kommandos, die die Stille der Nacht zerrissen, und zumindest für uns in  
diesem Moment geradezu aus einer anderen Welt zu kommen schienen.  
Seit jenem Ereigniss haben wir bei jedem Kontakt unserer Gruppen die erstbeste  
Gelegenheit genutzt uns aus dem Geschehen zu entfernen und uns unserer aberwitzigen,  
kopflosen Begierde hin zu geben, uns auf andere Weise blutig zu reißen.  
Es war so anders gewesen als letzte Nacht, war es doch bisher nichts als Triebbefriedigung  
gewesen. Rauh, hart, aufgestachelt vom Lärm des Kampfes unweit von uns, der uns in den  
Ohren klang, und dem Adrenalin des Bewusstseins, jeden Moment entdeckt werden zu  
können. Beide hätte es uns Kopf und Kragen kosten können, doch keiner konnte mehr ohne  
den Anderen, konnten einander kaum wieder gehen lassen, hatten wir erst Blut geleckt.

~ "Und noch schläfst du wie ein Engel,  
wie ein Spielzeug liegst du da,  
unter den verfluchten Laken  
und ich fühl mich sonderbar  
denn ich bin dir schon zu nah" ~

Und nun bist du hier bei mir, liegst auf meinem Bett, im Schlummerland versunken. Siehst  
aus, so unschuldig und rein von Herzen, wie es selbst der frommste Engel nicht sein  
könnte.  
Lange liegt mein Blick auf dir, nachdenklich, zärtlich, dennoch voller Gier und Verlangen.  
Mit Stolz trage ich jede Erinnerung, an jede unser Begegnungen, an jeden Schlag von dir.  
Meine über und über von Narben gezeichnete Haut sei der Zeuge unserer ungewöhnlichen  
Liebesgeschichte. Du bist mein, und ich dein. Für immer und ewig, so soll es sein.  
Ich will dich für mich, will dich besitzen, ganz und gar, dich fesseln und unauslöschlich als  
mein markieren, von innen und von außen, wie du mich.  
Dein kerniger, muskulöser Körper, der so perfekt unter den meinen passt. Deine weichen,  
deutlich asiatischen Gesichtszüge, die immer ein Lächeln zu tragen scheinen. Die  
struppige, kaffeebraune Mähne, die einem so frech ins Auge springt. Deine für unsere  
Profession geradezu makellose, bronzene Haut, die so ein perfekter Akzent währe zu  
deinem schönen, dunkelroten Blut....  
Mit einem heißeren Keuchen fasse ich mir gequält an den Kopf.  
Nein, bleib ruhig. Bitte, bitte nur nicht jetzt. So rede ich mir selbst verzweifelt zu.  
Nein, ich kann und will dir nicht weh tun. Ich brauche dich doch!  
Was habe ich denn in meinem tristen Leben bisher verlangt? Nichts, rein garnichts. Wollte  
weder Geld, noch Ruhm oder Reichtum, nicht einmal Glück war mir bis heute wichtig  
gewesen. Bis du dreist mein Herz gestohlen hast. Doch ich bereue es nicht.  
Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist und dafür werde ich kämpfen, mich jeder  
Widrigkeit stellen, wie Siegfried sich dem Drachen.  
Dennoch ziehen, trotz meines stählernen Willens wieder und wieder die roten Nebel  
meines wahnhaften Rausches auf. Meine zitternden Hände verlangen nach kaltem, harten  
Stahl mit deinem Blut getränkt, auf dass unser Bund besiegelt sei. Niemand, niemand auf  
dieser großen weiten Welt wird dich mir je wieder weg nehmen können, sollte ich dich mir  
so zu Eigen machen. Niemals wirst du jeh einen Anderen ansehen als mich, dein heilendes  
Lächeln diesen unwürdigen Kreaturen dort draußen schenken.  
Langsam aber sicher verliere ich diesen erbitterten Kampf gegen mich selbst.  
Ein leises, irres Kichern kommt über meine Lippen als ich mich erhebe und wie ein  
Zombie, zuckelnd, schwankend das Zimmer durchquere.  
Aus einem meiner unentdeckten Verstecke fische ich ein Messer. Ein prüfender Blick und  
ein zufriedenes Grinsen folgt. Es ist eines meiner liebsten Teile, wie geschaffen für diesen  
höchst feierlichen Anlass. Mit schweren Schritten trete ich zurück ans Bett, gleite  
schwerfällig über deinen nahezu regungslosen Körper.

~ "Nur wer feige ist, der tötet  
Liebe durch das Wort allein.  
Für das Messer braucht es Helden  
und ich kann nicht feige sein" ~

Zitternd presse ich die Spitze des Messers unter deine Kehle, gerade fest genug um einen  
einzelnen Topfen deines wunderschönen rubinroten Blutes die, im fahlen Morgenlicht  
blitzende und funkelnde, Klinge entlang hinunter, auf meine Hand perlen zu lassen.  
Plötzlich kommt Regung in deinen körper und mir wird heiß und kalt zugleich, wie du  
blinzelnd deine Augen öffnest, mich unverholen fragend, mit untergründiger Angst  
ansiehst.  
Meine Augen weiten sich, ungewöhnte Nässe steigt in ihnen auf, lässt meine Hände  
erzittern, so sehr, dass ich beinahe die Klinge nicht mehr zu halten vermag.  
Mein Blick voller Verzweiflung, Schmerz und Panik schneidet tief in deine noch immer  
unergründlichen, tiefblauen Augen. Ein stiller Hilferuf. Ob du mich wohl verstehst? Ob du  
wohl schaffst, was vor dir noch kein einziger Mensch vermocht hat?  
Schmerzhaft zieht sich mein Herz zusammen als du erblasst, für einen Moment die blanke  
Angst und Trauer, schmerzender Unglaube, in deinen Augen geschrieben steht.  
So sehr du mich beglücken, mich heilen kannst, dessdo tiefer kannst wohl auch nur du  
mich verletzten, mich innerlich und außerlich in atomare Fetzen reißen. Nicht einmal  
wehren würde ich mich. Womöglich währe das auch das Beste, für dich und für mich.  
Ergeben schließt du deine Augen, und ein Lächeln bahnt sich den Weg auf dein Gesicht.  
Jenes sanfte, verständnisvolle, herzerwärmende Lächeln, das so viel Mut und Kraft  
spendet, dass es einen alles überleben liese, wenn man es sich nur wahrlich zu Herzen  
nahm.  
Mein Herz setzt einen ganzen Takt aus, friert ein, sinkt tief Richtung Boden, als deine  
Hand sich plötzlich um meine legt. Tiefer drückst du die Klinge in dein mir so heiliges  
Fleisch, ziehst sie kraftvoll und langsam nach unten. Ein Aufkeuchen verlässt deine vollen  
Lippen.  
Entsetzten bohrt sich tief in mich, wie ein rießenhafter Stachel, besudelt mit tödlichem Gift  
und mit einem Schlag bin ich wieder klar. Vielleicht klarer als ich je gewesen bin.  
Das kann doch nicht ernsthaft dein Wunsch sein, mir dein Leben zu geben! Aus freien  
Willen, und mit diesem Ausdruck im Gesicht, als täte ich dir einen längst erhofften  
Gefallen! Weißt du nicht was du mir antun würdest, würde ich dich nun verlieren? Vor  
allem auf diese Weise...  
Vom Entsetzen jener Gedanken übermannt, versuche ich panisch meine Hand zurück zu  
ziehen, doch du hältst mich fester, lässt mich nicht.  
Du schlägst deine wunderschönen Augen auf und siehst mich an, mit einem Blick, den ich  
um nichts in der Welt erwartet hätte.  
Sanftheit liegt darin, Ermutigung, ein entschlossenes Funkeln und, in der Tat, echtes  
Verständniss. Erst bin ich noch völlig überwältigt, lasse dich die Klinge weiter über deine  
bronzene Haut ziehen. Dann erst beginne ich zu verstehen. Ein breites, ehrlich warmes  
Lächeln schleicht sich auf meine Züge, ob deiner schier unglaublichen Gutherzigkeit und  
Naivität. Mit einem leisen, zittrigen Aufstöhnen von dir, versenke ich den blinkenden Stahl  
geradezu zärtlich tiefer, folge fasziniert den purpurnen Flüssen deines köstlichen Blutes...

~ "Nur wer feige ist, der tötet  
Liebe durch das Wort allein.  
Für das Messer braucht es Helden  
und ich kann nicht feige sein..." ~

Derweilen hatte sich ein Stockwerk weiter oben der Rest von Schwarz, wie so üblich, um  
den Frühstückstisch herum versammtelt eingefunden. Die Spannung war so intensiv, dass  
sie fast greifbar war. Giftige Blicke aus funkelnden Saphiren traften auf gleichgültige,  
Bernsteine, während sich verdunkelnde Achate unbeteiligt auf die ihnen vorliegende  
Nahrung starrten.  
“Warum in drei Teufels Namen lässt du das zu?”, brach eine schnarrende Stimme gereizt  
die erwartungsvolle Stille, “und wie zur Hölle ist dieser Kerl überhaupt hier rein  
gekommen?”. Wieder war Stille am Tisch, abgesehen vom Rascheln einer Zeitung und  
dem Knispern von geröstetem Toast. Porzellan knirschte auf Porzellan als eine Kaffeetasse  
an helle schmale Lippen geführt wurde.  
Ungeduldig tippelten Fingerspitzen auf das sorgfältig aufpolierte Mahagonieholz des  
Tisches. Fast schon konnte man sehen, wie die Spannung sich über einer wild abstehenden,  
feuerig orangen Mähne, welche mit einem arroganten Schnauben energisch ausgeschüttelt  
wurde, zu konzentrieren schien, bis sie sich ohne Vorwanung in einem Gewitter entlud.  
Eine schmale Hand patschte flach, extra geräuschvoll auf den Tisch.  
“Verdammte Scheisse nochmal, mach endlich deinen verdammten Schnabel auf, Crawford.  
Was zur Hölle wird hier gespielt?!”, fauchte es wütend aus der selben Ecke.  
Mit einem deutlich genervten Seufzen wurde die Zeitung gesenkt und eine tiefe, samtig  
weiche, dennoch unangenehm kühle Stimme erhob das Wort. “Worüber regst du dich so  
auf Schuldig? Der reudige Kater wird so oder so nicht lange Leben”.  
Wieder raschelte es, die Zeitung wurde abgelegt. Geräuschvoll schob sich ein Stuhl über  
teuren, weiß marmorierten Fließenboden. Mit einem breiten, unheimlichen Grinsen auf den  
Lippen entfernte sich ein großer, kräftiger Amerikaner in cremefarbenen Anzug vom Tisch,  
verfolgt von zwei Paaren fassungslos hintendrein sehenden, blauen Augen. Ein spitzig  
anmutendes Kinn, das zu einem scharf geschnittenen, typisch europäischen Gesicht  
gehörte, senkte sich in völliger Perplexität langsam Richtung Boden , als von den Treppen  
her eine vertraute Melodie zu vernehmen, die mit einem schauderhaften amerikanischen  
Akzent abwesend vor sich hin gesummt wurde.

~ "Nur wer feige ist, der tötet  
Liebe durch das Wort allein..." ~


End file.
